Affair with the Kim
by taebaeby
Summary: Pernikahan Namjoon dan Yoongi terasa sangat flat dan Namjoon ingin sedikit bermain dengan seorang pria manis yang bekerja sebagai kasir di sebuah swalayan [BTS fanfiction NamJin] Chap 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Affair With The Kim**

•

•

A Namjin Fanfiction / Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin / AU / Boys Love.

•

•

Kim Seokjin merupakan salah satu mahasiswa jurusan komunikasi di sebuah Universitas swasta di Seoul. Dia hidup sendiri di sini. Jauh dari ibu dan saudaranya. Seokjin bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya dimana orang tuanya akan mengirimi uang jajan setiap bulan atau membayar sewa apartemen yang kini ia tinggali. Seokjin harus bekerja untuk biaya sehari-hari. Ibunya hanya mengirim uang untuk bayar biaya semester Seokjin kuliah. Seokjin bekerja di sebuah swalayan yang buka 24 jam tiap malam. Karena pagi hari ia harus kuliah sampai siang.

Seokjin memangku wajahnya malas di meja kasir. Jungkook memutar bola matanya melihat itu.

"kalau _boss_ melihatmu akan ku pastikan kau besok sudah menjadi pengangguran"

"kookie apa kau tidak bisa meminjamkan aku uang? Aku butuh sekali untuk membayar uang Ujian, kalau tidak aku tidak dapat ikut Ujian" tanpa mau repot repot menanggapi Jungkook, Seokjin malah berkata ingin pinjam uang.

"bukannya aku tidak ingin meminjamkanmu Hyung, aku benar- benar tidak punya lagi aku baru saja membeli sepatu baru" Jungkook menunjukkan sepatu _puma_ berwarna hitam miliknya yang baru dibeli kemarin.

"kau itu hanya pelayan swalayan tidak perlu pakai sepatu mahal-mahal! Kakimu saja selalu tertutup meja konter sebesar ini" Seokjin mendelik kasar. Di saat dirinya _broke_ seperti ini, Jungkook malah enak membeli sepatu baru yang mahal.

Seokjin melihat seorang pria dewasa membuka pintu swalayan. Jungkook dan Seokjin buru-buru menegakkan tubuh mereka dan memberi salam. Seokjin tertegun saat mata pria tersebut melihat ke arahnya. Seokjin sontak menundukan wajahnya dan tersipu. Ya ampun pria tadi tampan sekali.

•

Kim Namjoon mengemudikan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang sepi. Wajar saja sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam. Namjoon mulai mengantuk. Pekerjaan miliknya banyak sekali di kantor. Belum ia harus mengemudi sendiri untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia melihat sebuah swalayan yang buka 24 jam dan berpikir untuk mendapatkan sekaleng kopi kemasan.

Namjoon menepikan mobilnya di parkiran swalayan dan segera masuk ke dalam swalayan tersebut. Namjoon melihat ada dua orang pria berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Yang satu masih terlihat seperti anak-anak. Sedangkan pria di sampingnya memakai sebuah _hoodie_ berwarna _pale pink_ dan dia terlihat manis. Namjoon menatap sebentar wajahnya dan dia tersipu. Demi Tuhan Namjoon sangat gemas dibuatnya.

•

Setelah selesai mengambil kopinya. Namjoon berjalan menuju meja kasir dan membayarnya. Dia hanya melihat si pink saja disana. Namjoon meletakan kopinya di atas meja dan Seokjin segera melakukan proses pembayaran seperti biasa. Namjoon menyerahkan selembar uang 10000 dan segera menyambar kopinya lalu pergi begitu saja setelah mengedipkan matanya genit pada Seokjin. Seokjin menganga di buatnya. ' _iiih dasar mesum!'_ batin Seokjin. Ia melihat uang 10000 di tanganya ah masih sisa banyak lumayan kan untuk sarapan besok.

•

Namjoon sampai di rumahnya 20 menit kemudian. Suasana rumah sangat sepi. Lampunya juga sudah di matikan. Namjoon masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat istrinya sudah tertidur. Namjoon melewatinya begitu saja dan melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Setelah selesai dengan mandinya. Namjoon meraih _bathrobe_ yang tergantung dan segera memakainya. Bayangan pria manis yang ia temui di swalayan tadi membuat Namjoon tersenyum sendiri. Namjoon menatap dirinya pada cermin besar di hadapannya. Oh Namjoon harus bercukur sepertinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebotol shaving foam miliknya. Namjoon merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Itu istrinya.

"kenapa kau baru pulang Namjoon?" Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang suami dan menyandarkan pipinya pada bahu tegap Namjoon.

"aku kerja Yoongi, apalagi" Namjoon mengeluarkan isi shaving foam tersebut dan mengoleskan pada dagu dan atas bibirnya. Namjoon segera meraih alat cukurnya namun tiba-tiba Yoongi membalikkan badannya dan sekarang berada di hadapan Namjoon.

"biar aku yang melakukannya!" Yoongi segera merampas alat cukur dari tangan Namjoon dan mulai memakainya pada wajah Namjoon. Namjoon hanya bergumam lemah dan membiarkan Yoongi membantunya bercukur. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah sepertinya.

•

Namjoon bangun lebih dulu daripada Yoongi. Selalu seperti ini setiap hari semenjak mereka menikah satu tahun lalu. Namjoon menyiapkan semuanya sendiri. Pernikahan Yoongi dan Namjoon terasa sangat flat. Namjoon selalu bekerja hingga larut begitupula Yoongi. Yoongi menghabiskan banyak waktu di studio untuk membuat lagu. Mereka jadi jarang punya _quality_ _time._ Namjoon segera memakai jasnya dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Ia segera berangkat menuju kantor dan Yoongi masih tidur. Namjoon sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua.

•

Jalanan pagi ini cukup ramai. Mobil Namjoon terjebak macet. Tidak seperti biasanya. Namjoon memeriksa handphone miliknya bosan. Ia membuka email miliknya dan ada banyak pesan dari partner kerjanya. Namjoon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan. Ia melihat ada seorang pria sedang berdiri di sebuah halte. _'eh itu kan lelaki yang ada di swalayan kemarin malam?'_ gumam Namjoon seraya menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia sedang menunggu bus sepertinya. Masih dengan kaus pink ditambah snapback berwarna senada membuat ia semakin terlihat manis. Jalanan sudah kembali lancar dan Namjoon segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan si pria manis yang kini sedang memeluk backpack besar di miliknya.

•

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya lemas. Ia baru saja di panggil oleh bagian administrasi kampus. Mereka mengatakan kalau Seokjin harus segera membayar uang ujian. Demi apapun. Ujian masih 2 bulan lagi kenapa ia harus cepat cepat bayar sih. Seokjin menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

•

Pukul 9 malam dan Namjoon masih berada di kantor. Namjoon meraih handphone miliknya dan mengirimi Yoongi pesan kalau ia akan pulang larut malam. Tidak ada balasan dan Namjoon menghela napas lalu ia memasukan benda itu ke kantung celananya. Ia meraih jas dan kunci mobil untuk segera meninggalkan kantor.

Namjoon memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat swalayan yang kemarin ia datangi. Namjoon tidak pergi kesana untuk membeli kopi atau berbelanja. Ia hanya ingin bertemu pria manis yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu konsentrasinya. Namjoon menunggu dalam mobil hampir 2 jam lamanya dan pria manis itu belum keluar juga. Sebenarnya Namjoon tidak tahu kapan shift kerja pria itu berakhir. Ia hanya mengira-ngira saja. Dan benar. Pukul 11 malam Seokjin keluar dari swalayan dan dengan segera Namjoon menarik pedal gas menyusul Seokjin yang berjalan.

Seokjin duduk di sebuah halte dan menunggu Jungkook untuk pulang bersama. Mereka memang selalu pulang bersama menaiki motor milik Jungkook. Namun kali ini Seokjin keluar dulan karena Jungkook ada piket untuk mencek stock barang.

Seokjin melihat sebuah audi hitam berhenti di hadapannya. Detik itu juga ia melihat seorang pria keluar dari mobil tersebut dan menghampiri Seokjin.

Seokjin ingat. Dia pria yang membeli kopi kemarin. Yang tampan. Yang membayar kopinya 10000 won tanpa kembalian. Dan yang memberikannya kedipan nakal. Oh apakah ia akan menagih kembalian kopinya kemarin? Tidak bisa! Seokjin sudah menghabiskannya untuk makan siang tadi.

Namjoon berdiam di hadapan Seokjin dan ia memberikan senyuman padanya. Seokjin membalasnya sedikit. Takut dibilang tidak sopan kalau tidak membalas senyuman seseorang.

"Hai" sapa Namjoon yang kini ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Seokjin.

"Hai" balas Seokjin pelan. Jujur Seokjin merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Tatapan pria itu seakan menelanjanginya.

"kau mau pulang?" tanya Namjoon basa basi.

"iya. Aku sedang menunggu temanku" terdengar suara motor Jungkook dari jauh karena keadaan jalan cukup sepi. "dia sudah dekat" Seokjin segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"naik motor? Nanti kamu masuk angin loh" Namjoon menggencarkan jurus _pdkt_ pada pria manisnya itu.

"aku sudah biasa lagian jaketku tebal kok"

"biar aku antar!" Namjoon segera menarik tangan Seokjin dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam mobil milik Namjoon.

Jungkook yang sudah sampai halte hanya bisa melongo melihat Hyungnya di tarik oleh pria asing. ' _apa itu pacarnya?'_ pikir Jungkook. Ia pun segera melajukan motornya dan pulang ke rumah.

•

Hening keadaan dalam mobil Namjoon saat ini. Sampai Namjoon mulai membuka mulut untuk memcah keheningan.

"eh itu. Apa tanganmu sakit?" Namjoon sadar ia sedikit kasar tadi dan melihat Seokjin mengusap pergelangan tangannya. Namjoon takut melukai pria manis itu.

"eh tidak kok. Aku cuma kaget" jawab Seokjin pelan. Banyak hal yang sekarang berputar di kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau Namjoon ini orang jahat? Tapi sepertinya Namjoon cukup sopan. Entahlah Seokjin bingung.

"oh ya. Siapa namamu? Aku Namjoon"

"mmh aku Seokjin. Hehe" oh tidak mengapa Seokjin jadi _salting_ melihat senyuman Namjoon. Uh dan _dimple_ nya itu sangat cute! Seokjin jadi ingin membuat Namjoon tersenyum lagi untuk melihat _dimple_ Namjoon.

"seokjin ya.. umm mau ke hotel?"

' _HAH? Tunggu.. hotel? Apa Seokjin tidak salah dengar?'_

Seokjin melotot kaget sedangkan Namjoon terlihat santai seolah apa yang telah ia ucapkan tidak berefek apa-apa pada Seokjin.

"maksudku ya.. _one night stand_ "

 _Fix._ Namjoon benar-benar _pervert._

•

•

To be continue..

•

•

Hi. Kali ini aku bawa ff Namjin. Aku lagi suka banget sama Namjin hahaha jadi aku buat ini deh. Semoga kalian suka dan makasih untuk yang sudah baca :))


	2. Chapter 2

Affair with the Kim

•

•

Chapter 2 / Namjin / Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin / Au / Boys Love.

•

•

Namjoon buru-buru menggigit lidahnya sesaat setelah mengatakan ajakan _mesum_ pada Seokjin. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal telah berkata itu pada Seokjin. Seokjin menatap wajah Namjoon penuh selidik. Sekarang Namjoon sudah menepikan mobilnya. Tidak fokus juga menyetir dan berbicara dengan Seokjin.

"One night stand? Kau dan aku begitu?" Seokjin bertanya untuk memastikan. Jujur ia sedikit kaget dengan ajakan pria asing yang sekarang sudah ia ketahui namanya.

"ya.. kau dan aku. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" Namjoon berbicara sangat hati-hati. Tidak ingin terlihat seperti _mupeng_ atau apapun. Padahal dalam hati ia berharap agar Seokjin mau menerima tawarannya.

"kenapa harus aku?"

"karena aku tertarik padamu. Sejak pertama melihatmu aku ingin _'menidurimu' (bantin namjoon)_ berkenalan denganmu"

"oh seperti itu ya.." Seokjin mengangguk samar. Entah mengapa atmosfir dalam mobil ini terasa panas. Namjoon memiringkan badannya menghadap Seokjin. Ia menyandarkan tangan kirinya pada stir mobil dan tangan kanannya pada jok mobil yang Seokjin duduki.

"bagaimana?" Namjoon sedikit bermain dengan rambut halus Seokjin. Ia menyisir poni depan Seokjin dengan jarinya. Seokjin menahan napas dibuatnya.

"apa yang akan aku dapatkan kalau aku menyetujui ajakanmu?"

"apapun, Seokjin"

"benar?"

"ya.. apapun yang kamu minta akan aku kabulkan"

"kalau aku minta kau untuk melunasi uang ujianku?"

"uang ujian? kau masih kuliah?" Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Namjoon pikir Seokjin akan meminta mobil atau rumah atau apapun yang mewah. Nyatanya dia hanya minta Namjoon untuk melunasi biaya ujian di kampusnya.

"iya. Dua bulan lagi aku ujian semester dan aku belum membayarnya. Aku sedang tidak punya uang."

Namjoon menatap mata Seokjin tajam. Seokjin yang di tatap seperti itu sontak menundukan wajahnya. Ia malu.

"baiklah. _Deal?"_ Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya. Seokjin terdiam sesaat lalu ia pun menerima uluran tangan Namjoon.

" _deal"_

Namjoon tersenyum puas. Dia merasa sangat senang saat ini. Ia hampir saja berteriak heboh namun Namjoon masih bisa mengkontrol itu semua. Jaga _image_ ceritanya.

"kalau begitu aku mau satu ciuman. Sebagai tanda perkenalan?"

Seokjin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Mana ada ciuman sebagai tanda perkenalan! Namun detik itu juga Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Namjoon dan memberikan kecupan singkat.

"kita lakukan nanti. Sekarang lajukan mobilmu dan kita pergi ke hotel" Seokjin mengerling nakal dan Namjoon di buat melongo di sampingnya. Kim Seokjin such a _tease._

•

•

Disepanjang perjalanan Seokjin bergumul dengan pikirannya apakah yang ia pilih ini benar? Sebenarnya Seokjin bisa saja meminjam uang atau menabung dan berpuasa seharian agar bisa membayar uang ujian. ' _Namun ugh coba kalian berada dalam posisi aku sekarang. Mana mungkin kan kalian menolak lelaki sepanas Namjoon?'_

•

Setelah sampai di hotel, Namjoon segera mendorong Seokjin dan mencium bibir Seokjin. Sepertinya Namjoon benar benar sudah sexual frustration karena sudah lama ia dan Yoongi tidak pernah berhubungan lagi. Namjoon melepas seluruh pakaiannya begitu juga Seokjin. Mereka berdua sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu dan sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka.

•

Seokjin terkulai lemas di samping Namjoon. Tubuhnya berasa remuk padahal dari tadi Namjoon lah yang terus bergerak di atasnya.

"kau lelah?" Namjoon berkata seraya menyeka keringat di dahi Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk lemah. Namjoon menaikkan selimut kusut itu hingga menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. "tidurlah" setelah itu Namjoon segera mengecup dahi Seokjin dan berbaring tidur.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang tidur di sebelahnya dan Namjoon sudah tertidur pulas. Ya ampun Namjoon itu benar-benar sleepyhead. Bukannya barusan dia sendiri yang menyuruh Seokjin tidur? Seokjin jadi teringat adengan di film yang pernah ia tonton dimana setelah mereka melakukan one night stand. Si lelaki akan pergi meninggalkan begitu saja. Hell! Seokjin tidak ingin rasanya berpisah dengan Namjoon begitu cepat. Seokjin buru-buru bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya ia melihat kemeja, celana, dan baju milik mereka berdua berantakan di lantai. Seokjin turun dari ranjang dan memungut kemeja, celana dan semua pakaian Namjoon. Seokjin buru-buru memasukkan pakaian Namjoon kedalam tas milikknya.

"dengan begitu kau tidak akan meninggalkanku saat bangun nanti Namjoon"

•

Namjoon bangun lebih dulu dari Seokjin. Ia melihat Seokjin masih tertidur di sebelahnya. Namjoon meraih handphone miliknya dan melihat ada beberapa pesan dari Yoongi. Namjoon segera membalasnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai mandi, Namjoon segera meraih bathrobe miliknya dan kembali ke kamar. Namjoon melihat hanya ada pakaian Seokjin di lantai.

"loh, kemana semua pakaianku?" Namjoon kebingungan dan mencari pakaian miliknya di setiap sudut ruangan. Namun nihil.

"Namjoon?" Seokjin terbangun dan melihat Namjoon sedang membungkukkan badannya di bawah meja.

"ah.. seokjin kau sudah bangun?" Namjoon segera bangkit dan menghampiri Seokjin di ranjang. Seokjin mengangguk. Matanya masih setengah tertutup dan ia segera menghambur kepelukan Namjoon.

"Seokjin.. kau lihat pakaianku? Aku tidak dapat menemukannya" Namjoon bertanya dan Seokjin sontak membuka kedua matanya. Seokjin jadi teringat kalau semalam ia menyembunyikan pakaian Namjoon agar lelaki itu tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"aku menyembunyikannya di dalam tasku" Seokjin berkata jujur. Toh sekarang Namjoon berada di pelukannya jadi ia tidak perlu takut Namjoon akan meninggalkannya.

"mengapa kau menyembunyikan itu Ya ampun Seokjin kau itu benar-benar" Seokjin hanya terkekeh lucu.

"aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja saat aku masih tertidur" Seokjin berbicara dan mengerucutkan bibirnya di hadapan Namjoon. Namjoon menahan napasnya. Ugh Seokjin _cute_ sekali.

"ya ampun kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku akan mengajakmu sarapan bersama dan mengantarmu pulang kalau perlu"

"apa setelah itu kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"tidak. Kita akan selalu bersama. Aku janji" Seokjin yang mendengar perkataan itu sontak merona ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik leher Namjoon.

"baiklah sekarang kembalikan pakaianku dan kita pergi sarapan. Kau juga mandilah" Namjoon mengelus surai halus milik Seokjin sebelum melepaskan pelukan Seokjin dan bangkit untuk berpakaian.

•

Namjoon tiba di rumah siang hari. Yoongi membuka pintu untuk Namjoon dan menyilangkan lengannya di dada. "sudah berani tidak pulang ya sepertinya"

"yoongi sudahlah aku lelah" Namjoon segera melangkah masuk dan mengabaikan Yoongi. Yoongi yang merasa tidak dianggap bersungut marah. Ia menarik tangan Namjoon hingga membalikan badan Namjoon.

"dimana kau tidur semalam?" Yoongi mengeram marah. Ia paling benci pengkhianatan. Ia takut kalau Namjoon sudah berani bermain di belakangnya.

"di hotel oke? Semalam aku menghadiri pesta rekan kerjaku karena proyek miliknya goal. Aku minum dan mabuk. Aku tidak mungkin menyetir saat itu. Apa sudah jelas?" Namjoon menjelaskan panjang lebar. Namjoon tidak bohong kan? Semalam ia memang tidur di hotel. Dengan Seokjin tentunya. Yoongi yang mendengarkan penjelasan Namjoon terdiam sebentar lalu melepaskan genggamannya.

"baiklah. Istirahat lah kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi ke studio" Namjoon mengangguk paham lalu memeluk Yoongi sebentar.

"hati-hati Yoongi" setelah itu Namjoon pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

•

Seokjin berjalan di koridor kampus dengan langkah lebar. Beberapa senandungan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Seokjin sangat senang karena akhirnya ia dapat melunasi uang ujian. Seokjin merasakan handphone di sakunya bergetar. Ia melihat Namjoon mengiriminya pesan. Seokjin merasa pipinya menghangat membaca pesan Namjoon.

1 Messages received from Namjoon.

' _Hi manis'_

1 Messages sent by Seokjin.

' _Hi tampan'_

Namjoon dan Seokjin memang sudah bertukar nomor ponsel saat makan bersama tadi. Seokjin hanya bisa senyam senyum saat bertukar pesan dengan Namjoon. Ya ampun apa Seokjin sudah mulai jatuh cinta dengan Namjoon? Apa ini terlalu cepat? Entahlah biarkan Seokjin merasakan kebahagiaan ini dulu.

•

•

Tbc…

•

•

Hiii aku baca chapter 2. Apa ini btw aku gatau nulis apa lol. Akhir2 ini lg blank bgt mau lanjut ff kookv juga lagi gak ada ide. Tp aku pasti lanjut kok. Jadinya aku lanjut ini dulu soalnya ini agak ringan ceritanya. Makasih bgt yg udah baca review dll. Aku lg suka banget sama Namjin huhuhu. Yaudah segitu dulu ya. Sampai ketemu lagi byee semoga suka ya..


End file.
